


Fealty

by paperwhite



Series: Some Little Infamy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is my boo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwhite/pseuds/paperwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Four of "Some Little Infamy."  Inspired by dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com and the overwhelming dread of the end-of-season bloodbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

Your breath is fog puffing into the night air as you run though the woods. What had begun as an investigation into witchcraft had devolved into a terrorized sprint as a coven gathered for a nighttime ritual dedicated themselves to Abaddon. And then her demons began to arrive, gifting the witches with powers, while feeding off the human souls. These woods had been used as a sacred spot for magical users for centuries now. Lay lines under the forest thrummed with power. Mixed with the souls offered up to Abaddon, the pickings were too ripe for a demon to pass up. The entire legion of crossroad demons had still been loyal to Crowley – so the exchange of power between these demons and practitioner was going to be a tedious affair. You had taken the opportunity to run, knowing that this forest would be dangerous until dawn.

You stopped, trying to catch your breath, hoping the circuitous route you took to your car would confuse anything trying to track you, if they caught your scent. Another mile and you would make it out. Stretching your legs one last time, you freeze upon hearing the crunch of leaves. Something is moving quickly, and not caring if you heard. Flinging yourself in the opposite direction of the sound, you run as as your weak legs can carry you, muscles burning from the exertion. It is all for naught, as a weight latches around your shins, toppling you into the grass. You struggle, bucking underneath, but the obvious preternatural strength was beyond you. Summing up the power to throw the thing off you magically became pointless as the body disappeared. You flail and turn at the sudden missing weight, spotting a demon pinned to a nearby tree by an invisible hand, the King of Hell standing in the clearing. His face filled with intense fury. 

“This is the fourth lay line covening she’s taken this month,” Crowley hisses to the other demon.

The demon boldly grins in return “More where that came from.” 

You looked to Crowley, keeping your face as neutral as possible, loathe to give away anything to the other demon who had attacked you.

“And was this to be another sacrifice to your master’s voracious appetite?” Crowley asks. 

“The more blood in the ground, the more powerful the coven, you know that,” the demon sneers.

“I know a great many things, you treasonous creature. And soon you’ll have something to tell your friends.”

Crowley stalks towards you, pulling you up even as he searches for something on the ground. Murmuring “I know it isn’t the usual riding crops and roses, pet. But this is necessary, you understand.”

It takes you a minute to realize the entire situation and what Crowley was telling you. Blood magic was the most powerful – but there were other ways to counteract it. You nod to Crowley, barely withholding a grin at the pleased smirk on his face. He takes a look at the sky, then to you “Can you hurry?”

It is all you can do to not huff indignantly. “Depends on how good you are,” and you sneak him a sly smile.

With that, he pulls you into a heated kiss, wasting no time as his tongue pushes into your mouth. His hands grip either side of your jaw as he brings you to the ground not far from where the trapped demon struggles. Crowley’s tongue licks the roof of your mouth, hand tracing the outline of your breasts over your coat, fingers finding the buttons and undoing them gracelessly. You, in turn, run your hands over his shoulders, the cool hair hitting your chest telling you his hands found their prize. You push hands over the smooth wool of his coat, finding the front and sneaking your hands inside, skimming over a silk shirt and the warmth of his skin. Moving from your mouth to your neck, he is sucking harshly at the skin under your ear, making you cry out, a flush of pleasure trailing from the purpling bruise to your center. 

Wasting no time, Crowley’s fingers trail from your breasts over the swell of your stomach, and grazing the sensitive flesh over your mound before slipping into your folds. He toyed with precision, and your eyes fix on his as his movements belayed the supposed inattentiveness that he often tried to convey over the years. It was clear in the way his mouth focused on every sweet spot, his fingers knowing just the rhythm and intensity you liked that he had been cataloguing every response to his touch. You search his face in ever-increasing layers of pleasure and honest wonderment. You grab his ass and push it against your center, grinding against him, his hand wedged between you and he. Crowley begins grinding down against you, moaning wetly against your skin as you pant desperately into his ear. 

“That’s it, love,” he purrs, withdrawing his hand and grinding down against you hard, trapping you between his hardness and the soft earth. Easing up only enough to lower your pants enough to where you could kick them off, he pushes against you again. Only this time his mouth is placing small nips against the flesh of your breasts, eyes focused on you as he does. Unwilling to hide your pleasure any more, you let out a long moan of approval. A glance up at the sky and you look back to Crowley. He lowers his own trousers, and works himself inside you. Reluctantly withdrawing your hands from his body, you dig them into the earth, willing the energy from your coupling into the lay line Crowley placed you on. His hands came to rest next to yours, his thrusts deepening. You close your eyes, willing to time your orgasm to match his, to let the balanced energy of the act sink into the energy on the land, willing it away from Abaddon and towards you both. 

Crowley gives a harsh grunt next to your ear, and you whisper “Just a bit to push me over, please.” Suddenly your whole body gives way under you as your orgasm crashes in, flooding your nerves. You shake in Crowley’s arms as he drives into you harder, arrhythmic and desperate. His powers driving you to orgasm upon orgasm, a never-ending haze as he finally stills, covering your neck with careless kisses. A shockwave of energy swells from the ground under you, and a surge of energy fills you. You can tell from Crowley’s smile that he’s felt it too. 

Feeling exhausted and powerful at the same time, you can only nudge your forehead against his shoulder, and he dresses himself, setting you to rights as well before standing, and offering you a hand up. Shaking the dirt and grass from your hair, you both look up to see the demon still pinned to the tree, this time sporting the tell-tale signs of unattended lust. With a flick of his hand, Crowley releases the demon.   
“Now go tell the usurper what you saw. Give her all the gory details,” Crowley drawls.

The demon gives you and he one more speaking glance before running back towards the coven. The sun is shimmering towards the tree line as you turn towards one another.

“Your help was appreciated,” Crowley states quietly, pensive.

“Yes well, I truly enjoyed it,” you smile, before noting his shifting mood. “Is there something else?”

“Wondering…” he stops, meeting your eyes with a previously unseen sadness, “if this is all a bit beyond my pay grade.” Then he shakes his head, holding a hand out towards yours.

“Nothing is beyond a king, Crowley.” You cannot help but place a lingering kiss on his shoulder. His hand tightens in yours.

“Your trust in me is heartening. And your loyalty is…” he stops again. Takes a deep breath. “They’ll hunt you now. What we just did…I’ve practically declared you my consort. And I didn’t even ask.”

“I wouldn’t have expected you to ask.”

Crowley looks down at you, surprised eyes meeting yours. “And you’re still here.”

You smile, “I know you. And I’m still here.”


End file.
